


No Cure For Love

by WinterWidow22



Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows he's dying, and as you try and help him find a cure, he falls for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cure For Love

Science has always been one of your favorite subjects, ever since you were a kid. You enjoyed everything about it, and studied it for years. You had been one of the smartest science students in your class, the other two being Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. You knew Gwen better than Peter, but that was only because you both worked for Oscorp. After the incident with Professor Connors, you were surprised that Oscorp was still running. You worked near Gwen, but mostly had the time to work on your own projects, other times you had to show the interns around. 

"You really know your way around everything don't you (Y/N)?" Gwen asked as she watched you fumbling with wires and you smiled. 

"I wish I could tell you yes, but no I do not. This just won't work!" You put the wires on the table and sighed. 

"What are you doing (Y/N)?" She stared down curiously at the broken wires, and the smaller machine.

"I designed this to carry extremely heavy things, and it's supposed to fly, but will it work? Nope." She shook her head and told you eventually you'll figure it out. 

She walked away and then an announcement came over the speaker saying that Norman Osborn had passed away. Everyone sat for a moment of silence, then continued their work. Then after numerous failed attempts you decided it was time for a break and you walked to the elevator and when it opened, you couldn't believe your eyes. It was Harry Osborn. You knew he was never really around, but to see him was surprising, you looked down and said a random floor number and you could feel his eyes on you. 

"Hi, I'm Harry" You looked up and saw him smile at you. 

"I'm (Y/N). I- I heard about your dad, I'm really sorry about that." He looked away for a moment and nodded his head. He was extremely handsome, his eyes were blue, his hair was light and was parted to one side. He looked back up at you, he was about to say something else, but then the elevator doors opened. 

"Thank you, really. I have to go, do a lot of stuff upstairs, but I'll see you around?" You nodded and watched as he walked out, he looked tired. It would be another week since you saw him, and he looked worse. He had been walking around the building with a bunch of people following him, asking so many different questions, until finally he stopped answering all together, then he realized where he was and made his way over to you.

"As of right now, (Y/N) is going to be the only person allowed to speak to me. If anyone else tries to, they're going to be ignored and I'm going to walk away." You saw all the people who had been following him around get annoyed, but they all left. 

"Could you come with me? I-I need your help." You followed him and he took you into his office. He began pacing back and forth then finally looked at you. 

"I know, you're very smart, I could really use your help. I- I'm dying. Would you help me find a cure?" You were shocked at this, but you could see in it his face, he looked weak. 

"Tell me what you need me to do." He was so relieved to hear you say that he came over and hugged you tightly. You were a little shocked at first, but then hugged him back. 

"Thank you, really. Now, shall we get started?" You nodded and he pulled up numerous files, a lot were on his father, others just failed attempts at a cure. You two worked for hours together, constantly running tests, all of which failed. Other days when he was busy dealing with all the older men who wanted to take the company from him, you had to work alone, which only caused you to have more questions with no answers. Then he came to you saying something about spider DNA, going on and on about how Spiderman's blood would cure him. 

"Harry, you don't know that. It may not work at all, what if it kills you?" His smile faded and you could see him get angry and annoyed. 

"I'm already dying! What's the worst it could do? Kill me more?" You looked away from him. 

"Harry, it could kill you faster. Or it could turn you into something like Connors..." You said, your voice was getting lower, you didn't want him to die, you had fallen for him all this time, but you never did have the courage to tell him. 

"I'd rather be like Connors!" His yelling startled you and he knew it, but he didn't stop. "You have been no help! We got no where doing this! You're done." You stared at him in shock. "Go on, leave. Pack your stuff too, you're done." 

"Harry no, you don't mean that.." He didn't even answer you, he only turned his back and you walked out, tears were running down your face. You went to go pack your things when you ran into Peter. 

"Oh-hey Peter." You wiped the tears from your cheeks and he looked at you confused. 

"Hey-hey what's the matter (Y/N)?" 

"I just had a huge fight with Harry. He just fired me." Peter looked shocked at that. 

"No, no that can't be true, he likes you." 

"What?" You stared at him confused, you did have a crush on Harry, but you never thought he would ever like you back. 

"Yeah, he's said it a bunch of times before. Look he's got a lot going on, I bet he's going to come around, you'll see. He likes you, trust me." Peter smiled at you and you felt a little better. After taking some smaller tools and the major piece of your project and went home. You laid on the couch for the rest of the day and had fallen asleep watching tv. You were awaken by loud knocking on your door. You groaned as you got up and checked the time, it was around 11. When you opened the door you saw Harry standing there behind a small bouquet of flowers. You opened the door more and he walked in and placed the flowers on the small table near the door. 

"Hey" He said quietly as he walked closer to you. 

"Hi Harry" You looked up at him, his blue eyes met yours. 

"I'm-I'm so sorry about yesterday. I'm losing myself and I took it out on you, I never should have. Please come back. I need you." His hands cupped your face as he spoke and he leaned in a little further. You said nothing to him, only closed your eyes. He kissed you slowly, his lips were soft. When he pulled away from you, you smiled at him. He told you to come back to his apartment to work, you told him you would, but you did have to get dressed. He patiently waited for you to change and fix your hair. After about a half hour you came back down in comfy clothes and he smiled at you. He took your hand in his and soon you were on your way to his apartment. 

"In case you didn't know, I do like you, a lot. I've been meaning to find the right moment to tell you, but clearly, I have missed that chance." You looked over at him, he was staring down and you could see he did feel guilty about yesterday. 

"I did know, Peter told me.." He smiled at that. 

"Can't trust him with anything.." You laughed and then scooted closer to him. 

"In case you don't know, I like you too.." You leaned your head on his shoulder and he squeezed your hand. When you got to his apartment he ordered in and you two watched a bunch of movies, but you both fell asleep. You woke up to the sound of glass shattering and you sat up so fast you were a little dizzy. 

"Harry! What are you doing?" He looked at you angrily, but then took a breathe and you watched as it faded. 

"Spiderman- he won't give me his blood. He said the same thing you did." You stared at him confused, Spiderman was here? You got up and walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

"We can find another way, you don't need his blood. I promise, okay? You're not dying." He pulled you into him and you could feel his hands shaking on your back. 

"Thank you, for not giving up on me. I love you, so much." He held on tight to you. 

"I love you too" You were running your hands through his hair, he found it to be calming and when he let go of you, he kissed you. You promised him you both would find a way to cure him, he wouldn't have to do this alone, and he believed you.

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't own the characters  
> -Hope you enjoyed it  
> -This story was inspired by this:  
> http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/100187585489/submitted-by-anonymous  
> 


End file.
